boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jimmy Darmody/@comment-4836559-20120212030929
Jimmy Noooooooooo! Sorry I just wanted to get that out of the way. Anyway . . . If the plan was to end the story there the show would be near perfect! To me the success of Boardwalk Empire has been contrasting Jimmy’s unsteady rise to power with Nucky’s reluctant fall. Concluding the series by resolving this conflict is the, again, perfect dramatic resolution to the story. But I was shocked to see how quickly the final episode moved to resolve this though. I thought to myself while watching the episode that it was paced as if the show was being cancelled and they needed to rap things up. But apparently the writers weren’t sure who they were going to kill and this REALLY came across in the episode, not as some sort of twist but more like indecisiveness, exactly the creative difficulty they were going through, and that’s bad that the viewer should pick up on that! But regardless everything was rapped up and rapped up successfully, so why continue? Is anyone really still interested in what happens after this? For me continuing the story just seems like pushing on purely because it’s a financially successful show, cough The Simpsons cough, but with one very important component missing, JIMMY and his tragic struggle. It would be like continuing The Simpsons without Homer and his whacky hilarity! Whether Jimmy was the main character of the show or not is unimportant. Why? Because too much of the show was invested in telling his story! If 50% of screen time was spent developing a single character (people’s favourite character) and then you take that character away then the characters you’re left with feel like a consolation prise. Not to mention that Jimmy was the only tie to the series second most liked character, Richard! It doesn’t make a lick of sense if he appears in the third season. Why? Because he has no reason to be there, he has no reason to be anywhere, without Jimmy, Richard is completely and utterly lost. You'd imagine even the concept of revenge is beyond his comprehension because his understanding of self and therefore self-serving motivation, like half his face, was lost in the war. So with Jimmy gone Richard should just wander off aimlessly. So what now??? Now they can focus on Copone and Lucky, Yay!!! Ehhh no! They set Al Copone’s character up as a blundering idiot who doesn’t really seem capable of tying his own shoe laces. His transition to possibly one of the greatest crime king pin’s in history will likely seem too forced and too compacted. Lucky as far as I’m concerned never really developed as a character at all. Just you’re typical wise guy we’ve all seen a million times, complete with insecurities resulting in a willingness to immediately respond with homicidal rage à la Joe Pesci. (I know Lucky Luciano in reality was the archetype mafia gangster but unfortunately we're only seeing him played as a character now, which makes him boring!!!) So is there anything else??? Well there are still all the other characters . . . unfortunately every character that’s left you want to see killed! Nucky is now completely without a saving grace. Eli, Jimmy’s mother, Margret they all deserve for bad things to happen to them. So now the only draw for watching is to see how the characters of the show get their comeuppance!? Who wants to watch a show were all the character’s are amoral, self serving freaks, and we’re just waiting to see them get punished? That’s what reality television is for! I’m all for pushing boundaries but for me the writers seem to have written themselves into an evolutionary dead end. Don’t renew with a third season and let the show end as one of the greatest crime dramas ever to be shown on television. P.S. the person I wanted to see die most was Margaret, two seasons of: “ohh I shouldn’t be doing this, but I am, but I shouldn’t, but I am doing it and that makes me a bad person, but despite doing it I feel bad so I’m not a bad person, or maybe I am, or am I.” But I’m probably biased when I write that because I’m Irish and I wanted to see her shot form episode one for such a dreadful impersonation of a Kerry accent! She’s Scottish for Christ’s sake, her own native accent is closer than that crap she puts on!